Frigga
Frigga was the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and adoptive mother of Loki. Biography Early Life Frigga was the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and the queen of Asgard. She was compassionate and nurturing to her son, Thor, and Loki, the son of Laufey who Odin brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants which the couple adopted. She raised both sons with love and warmth and appears to be a good and wise queen. She trained Loki in the arts of magic.Thor Thor's Banishment When Thor was about to be made king of Asgard, Frigga assisted in the ceremony, standing beside her adopted son, Loki, and gazed at Thor with pride as well as hope that he would become more mature and intelligent than he currently was. She was absent during the banishment of the Thor by the hands of Odin, but learned of it quickly quite possibly from Loki who hurried back to the palace following the ordeal. Frigga confronted Odin, angered by his decision, and even challenged the decision in a raised voice.Thor Deleted Scene 's bedside during his Odinsleep]] When Odin collapsed and was brought to his bedchamber, Frigga stayed at his side and refused to leave, afraid that he had put off the sleep for too long and would never awaken. She expressed this fear to Loki who joined her to both comfort her and ask about the truth of his parentage. Frigga tried to reassure her adopted child that he was loved and an integral part of the family, even going as far as to make Loki king in his father's sleep and brother's absence. She emphasized that everything Odin did was for a purpose and her mention of the hope she had for Thor's return home prompted Loki to act quickly against Jotunheim and convince his brother that their father was dead and that he could never return home. Frigga was clearly respected deeply by both sons and Loki had to falsely assert that she forbade him to return in order to make Thor lose hope of returning home. Loki's "Death" When Laufey, as part of a pact made with the deceptive trickster, entered Odin's room to kill him, Frigga bravely stood to defend him. She even went as far as drawing an enormous sword and slaying a Jotun accompanying Laufey. Laufey threw her to the other side of the room, but did not manage to do her a great deal of harm. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with Gungnir, which had been given to him by Frigga in order to rule Asgard, and then tenderly embraced his mother. at the celebration for Thor's success over Loki.]] Frigga was filled with pride and joy as he promised to make the Jotuns pay for what they had done. Immediately after, Thor returned and Frigga ran to him, embracing him with even greater joy. Frigga heard of her adopted son's deception and Thor's ordeal in returning and was both unsettled and confused by the news but did not lash out at either of her children. Upon receiving news of Loki's death, Frigga went into mourning and found it difficult to comfort her husband and her firstborn son. Discovering Loki's Survival Unable to accept the death of her son Frigga used a meditating technique and looked for him and found him making his deal with Thanos and attempted to talk to him but he told her it was not a good time.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor Leaves When Thor reached Earth in order to collect Loki, he told the God of Mischief that he had to come back to Asgard, since their mother was deeply in grief believed him dead. Loki responded to this that he did not consider Frigga his mother anymore, after learning the truth about his own origins.The Avengers Loki's Return When Thor managed to return Loki to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see him. Loki was seemingly touched when Odin revealed that he had spared him only for Frigga's sake. Later, Frigga visited Loki in his cell, telling him she had done everything in her power to make him comfortable. Loki was bitter towards her, and in turn she reminded him of his crimes on Earth. Loki calmed down and attempted to touch her, only to find that Frigga had visited him in a holographic projection.Thor: The Dark World Thor's Return After Thor returned from Vanaheim, he saw her talking with Loki. He asked her if she wished she had not shared her magic with him. Frigga told him that she was still glad she did, because it helped him be different from his brother and father.Thor: The Dark World Deleted Scene Death ]] When the Dark Elves assaulted Asgard, Frigga took Jane Foster off to one side while Odin and Thor rallied the Asgardians. Eventually, Malekith invaded the palace and stumbled upon Frigga and Jane. Frigga gave him a chance to surrender, but Malekith refused, stating he had come to claim his prize (the Aether, which was stored within Jane). Frigga responded by viciously attacking Malekith with a dagger and overwhelmed him. She held the dagger to Malekith's throat, but she was then restrained by Algrim. Malekith then rounded on Jane. However, it turned out to be another one of Frigga's illusions. Malekith angrily demanded to know where Jane was, but Frigga refused. Malekith knew she would only waste his time further and Algrim impaled her from behind. Malekith and Algrim were then driven off when Thor threw a lightning bolt at Malekith's face. She was given a ceremonial funeral by Odin, and all of Asgard paid their respects to her. Her death had a major impact on Loki, which was the turning point for the God of Mischief, making him hungry for revenge. Personality and Traits Frigga is loved dearly by both sons and seems to be very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. She is one of the fairest, kindest, and wisest Asgardians. Unlike her husband, Frigga was willing to forgive Loki, and also willing to accept Thor's relationship with Jane Foster. She is perhaps the only person Loki truly cared about. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Frigga had superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': As an Asgardian, Frigga had incredible strength **'Superhuman Stamina': Frigga's musculature was considerably more efficient than that of a human As a result, her muscles produced practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enabled her to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Superhuman Dense Tissue': Frigga's skin, muscle, and bone tissue had several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. **'Superhuman Speed': Frigga could move at extreme speeds. **'Superhuman Agility': Frigga's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were far more advanced than those of a regular human. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance to injury, it was possible to injure Frigga. However, due to her Asgardian physiology, Frigga was able to heal at a rate much faster than an normal human being. Despite this, she was still able to be killed by Malekith. **'Superhuman Longevity': Frigga, like all other Asgardians, was not truly immortal as it is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. It is more accurate to say that Asgardians are extremely long lived beings. Frigga aged at a pace far, far slower than a human being as she was at over 1,000 or more years old at the time of her death. *'Illusion Casting': Frigga was able to cast illusions of other beings, specially herself, sharing this ability with Loki. She was able to send a projection of herself to the Chitauri Space, used the ability to speak to Loki in his cell, and tricked Malekith with a fake projection of Jane. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': Frigga was shown to have surprising strength and combat skills. She was shown to kill a Frost Giant with ease, although more of her skill was revealed during the attack on Asgard. Most notably, when confronted by Malekith, Frigga single handedly defeated him wielding a dagger in reverse grip, and could have killed Malekith had Algrim not intervened. Ironically, shortly before this Malekith stated to her he had "survived much worse", which proved to be a testament to Frigga's skill. Relationship Family *Buri † - Grandfather-in-law *Bor † - Father-in-law *Odin - Husband *Thor - Son *Loki - Adopted son turned Enemy Allies *Sif - Friend *Jane Foster - Friend Enemies *Frost Giants **Laufey † *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim † - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Frigga is not Thor's biological mother; she is mother of Odin's son, Tyr. References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Algrim